Falling into Place
by IamaSlytherinforlife
Summary: Our favourite Trolls land on Earth. and 8 humans too. Everyone thought Earth was destroyed but aparently it wasn't. They run into some very geeky nerds in Niagara Falls Canada. Find out what happens when our heros try to stop the impending doom.


I quietly walk down the hall to my room my parents are over seas trying to make a business deal in Japan. I would usually curl up with a good book and read for half an hour but today you are just going to bed. I fall asleep almost instantly.

Thud. I awake with a start. I start to worry is there a burglar you never heard the alarm? I hear a voice, "Jutht great KK great." a voice says "KK, Karkat?" He, you think is starting to sound worried. "Great just f***ing great." I take a step closer. Creek. The floor boards go "Who'th there?" he asks "Please don't hurt me." you say as you open the door. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

The boy? He has grey skin and his eyes are covered with what looks to be 3D glasses. I am really hoping that I will wake up soon. He turns so quickly I stumble backwards. The thing grins four razor sharp peer out of his mouth. "Tho, you're a human." It's not a question, "And you're not." Then I see it 4 candy corn horns. 'Uhh." I say and world fades to black.

I wake up in my bed. Thank God. But then I feel it ropes have my feet and hands tied while there is a gag in my mouth. Crap. I wiggle so can face the door. There he is standing watching me. He takes off the gag. "What do you want?" I whisper.  
"Me? I don't want nothing except to leave but to leave I need to know where I am located," he smiles "and you are going to help me." "Over my dead body. I don't know what or who you are. You randomly appear in my house and then feel it's appropriate to knock me out and tie me up." I pause "So no I'm not going to help you." "Really? You think you can jutht thay no?" He shakes his head an mutters something that sounds like 'humanth' "My name is Thollux Captor." "My name is Mary Tredah. Uh what are you?" "I am a Alternian Troll." He sounds overly proud. Okay then I have a troll in my bedroom. "So you need to get back to Alternia?" "Why yeth I do but it is not Alternia I mutht get to, it is a dream bubble." Great. "But where am I?" "Niagara Falls Ontario Canada Earth." "Great I am in the plathe we wanted to land." oh "You wanted to get to Earth?" "Yeth" Then I hear a knock on my door. "Hide!" I say as I run to answer it. When I reach the door I see four blurry figures. I open the door. "Hello?" "Mary help me please these trolls? Appeared in my kitchen!" my friend Josh Conors enters the house. "Dude I am not troll!" One boy walks in he has platinum blonde hair black shades and is wearing a red and white t-shirt. He is definitely crush worthy. H-hi I am Mary Tredah." I hold my hand out for a hand shake. Then he kind of loses his cool kid aura. "Really? In all the houses I could land in it happens to be Mars-Bars?" Wait what?! "D-Dave?" "Oh so you do remember little old me." "Dave it wasn't like that and you know it." I see two others join the group. Trolls great. "And you are?" "Karkat Vantas" He has a tight grip. He has 2 nuby horns unlike Sollux's. "Terezi Pyrope." She has 2 pointy horns. "I'll be right back." I dash up the stairs to the living room. "Sollux?" Then I see him at my laptop punching away at the keys. He turns "Your need a better protection thythtem. Who wath at the door?" "Sol?! Is that you?" "KK?!" He dashes down stairs" Oh dears Josh is going to freak. I dash down the stairs. I see Dave smirking in the corner, Terezi grinning. Josh is freaking out about a troll being in my house. Sollux however has Karkat wrapped in a tight hug. "Ugh, Sol missed you to." I laugh. Now we've caught up let's go to the living room." I starting heading up the stairs. Sitting on one of the couches I gesture for the others to join me. "Well, I guess that Karkat and Terezi are in the same position as Sollux. Dave you are..." "I am as well." "Oh okay. I have a question, have anyone interview or written about you?" "Yeah some guy named Hussie Andrews." Dave answers "No it was Andrew Hussie." Oh my god, "Then I know who to go to. Josh how'd you get here?" "We walked." He says. "Do you mind if we take my cars? You can drive one of course and Dave you to." "Oh okay." Josh answers. "Dave?" "Yeah?" he says in his Texan drawl. "You can drive right?" "Yeah the minute I could ride a bike Bro had me at the wheel." Okay "Every Troll with a Human." I wait Sollux looks sad to see Karkat go. Terezi goes with Dave I go with Karkat and Sollux goes with Josh. "Dave you take the Porsche, the red one. Josh You take the jeep." I think for a moment, "I'll take the Four by Four." We get in the cars, I pull out first heading south I reach an old house at the end of the road I pull around back. "Get out" I say to the oddly quiet Karkat "We're here" I approach a tree house which looks like a actual house. I knock on the door, "Hello? Anyone home?" "Who's there? Only those who know the password may enter." "Fine. I never got my Hogwarts letter. So I'm leaving the Shire. To become a God-Tier. Happy?" By now everyone is here, "trolls hide in the car until we scope out the scene but Dave is snickering. "Shut up Dave" "Dave?" I hear as the door creaks open. "Oh my Gog your Dave Strider Knight of Time." His jaw drops, "I got best moment in you nerdy life Phil but are you going to let us in?" "Of course c'mon in." he welcomes us in, "Phil who's here?" Zoey Rimack one of the fews girl in here. "Yeah? Jill Quarez asks. "Guys do you know who this is?" Before they can react we all here a thud and a scream, "Tav!" We rush outside, the scene laying out before me "Great. More trolls" A troll in what appears to be a wheelchair and a girl who's wearing Harry Potter glasses. "Jade?!" Various humans and trolls shout." I'm still here." Zoey runs over to him and squeals "Y-your Tavros Nitram!" "Uh y-yeah.." She runs over and hugs him "Oh my Gog you are my favourite troll!" "Y-your favourite?" He looks surprised. "Uh Phil this is what I wanted to talk to you about uh this..." Phil looks like he is in shock. "Phil?!" "What?" "Are you okay?" "I have just met the coolest Dude in the world I'm more then a little okay." "Okay well, I let Sollux debrief you." "What's going on out here?" A new voice asks I look up. Great just what I need a jack***. "What do you need Gudery?" I glare at the hockey player, "Nothing from you Mary, unless you would want a date?" He winks, ugh I hate this guy. "Hmm let me considerate reasonably," I pause, "I think if and only if we were, I don't the last few people on EARTH I may consider let you down nicely. So no you bullying toe rag." I take a bow. Phil's laughing, "What is so funny?" "That. Was. Almost. An. Exact. Quote. From. Harry. Potter." He says between laughs, "W-who said that to whom?" I hope I'm wrong with who said this. "Lilly Evans to James Potter." "Merlin's Beard! Uh God damnit." Damn even being here has brought out the nerd in me. "Paul why are you here?" "Cause a few grey skinned freaks and hot chick showed up in my beach." "Did you bring them with you?" "Yeah they are so not trashing my house." He goes and gets them. I see a blonde girl who looks disgruntled, a male troll with a stupid purple streak and a equally stupid cape, a very pretty robotic looking troll and last but not least a troll who looks like she is a gypsy. The male troll struts up to me like he owns the place ."Eridan Ampora Sea dweller." "Mary Tredah the I don't even know what a 'sea dweller' is Human." He looks taken aback then he smiles "I like them fighsty." "Hey f***a** in the cape with the gay purple hair! She doesn't f***ing think that's attractive you creep!" "Shut up Karkat!" He snarls "Sorry about him," the Gypsy troll says "Eridan is reely lonely, I am Feferi Peixes." "Nice to meet you Feferi, I'm Mary Tredah." The other two girls approach us "I am Rose Lalonde." the human girl says, "Aradia Megido," The really pretty troll says, Sollux perks up at this, "AA?" "Sol?" Sollux rushes over to her and embraces her. "I missed you so much Sol!" "Uh, Aradia, c-can I kith you?" She is speechless, "I gueth not..." Backing away and dropping his head, "Sollux?" He raises his head showing yellowish tear trails. "Yeth?" She walks up to him and, gently kisses him. "F***ing Trolls keep your romance to your self." "Gudery shut the hell up!" I flip him the bird. "Okay." Sollux says as he breaks the kiss "Okay." Aradia breathes out.


End file.
